Final Hour Costumes
Final Hour haves different outfits and anyone disposes of particular abilities that could in the game every you select New Game + in main title menu. Beat certain goals to wear it and have funny! Note of the author: Every game have outfits with abilities and powers. The idea of costumes is for public domain and everybody have right to write the costumes that reign in his mind. - ANOTHERPLAY2011 UsEr ReLoAdEd 03:04, May 21, 2011 (UTC) B.S.S.A. Leather Uniform It's the perfect uniform to wear as a special agent of B.S.S.A. He has not special features but it's good to make easy movements. Unlock: '''At beginning of the game '''Abilities: '''Standard settings. Standar Suit Jill - "My B.S.S.A. suit. It seems was not used from the last time." Black Mamba A vengeful outfit that reflects the rage on herself﻿. Perfect to kick ass Wesker, and hit him for uptenth time. '''Unlock: '''Beat at least Chapter 4 - Revelations '''Abilities: '''Defense increased at double. Counterattack gauge regenerates more faster. Knife is changed to a dagger. Jill - "Today's perfect to wear it. I have enough from the Complex explotion." Classic Wear her suit of the Racoon City outbreak. Oldie characters must be remembered his memories. It's great to combat and fighting Echos, and the cute zombies. '''Unlock: '''Beat the game in any difficult. '''Abilities: '''Increase the damage of every context move you do to enemies at 50%. B.S.S.A. knife is replaced for the S.T.A.R.S. knife, and it is more dangerous at double. Jill - "I don't like remember all that happened that day. Nemesis..." Master of Unlocking Game progress is now short for you. Try and wear it. There's no door that cannot be opened.﻿ '''Unlock: '''Exclusive from Amazon. Buy it and redeem the code before it gets unavailable. '''Note: After redeem the code, you need find the outfit (in the locker room). Jill - "It's already me at least." Abilities: '''You have the Master Key and all the items to open and activate mechanisms. But your enemies become more faster and harder. Jill - "It seems familiar. Did I never wear it from someday?." War Chief A militar-type﻿ suit. Strongest attacks and fierce of your tactics will fear your enemies. '''Unlock: '''Beat the game at Final difficulty. '''Abilities: '''Streght increases at quad. Impact and Precission of the weapons gets at maximium. Enemies cannot detect Jill at a 13 ft. Jill - "Did I'm beginning the matriarchy? No matter." Sandwich The weakest skin that you have obtain. Jill uses it for funny. Don't get bored, you will laugh with this. '''Unlock: '''Obtain 100 deaths. You can unlock it finding next to the dresser (Episode 5-8) at Yami's house. '''Abilities: '''Your streght is very lower. You can only have 2 weapons in the inventory. Precission of weapons is bad. The death of Jill is funny, every time a zombie of Echo kills you, Jill gets crushed as a sandwich by a wall. Jill - "I will never use it. Mmm... it could be." Chef A food veteran ﻿in the skin of Jill. Your handgun is replaced by a pan, and you know who are the projectiles (eggs) . Jill never gives up with this. '''Unlock: '''Beat the game at Nightmare difficulty. '''Abilities: '''Handgun replaced for a pan and the ammo are eggs. Infinite Health. Jill - "Who likes eating eggs? My food is delicious." Goddess A godly suit for Jill. ﻿Feel the power of Athena and destroy your enemies. Jill will never be the same. '''Unlock: '''Be the first place on the Leather Board of Mercenaries Online Ranking! '''Note: Very Hard! Abilities: '''Counterattack is changed for Mind Explotion, you can explode the brains of your foes with the reason and purity. Jill - "I'm awesome and now powerful." Sister Be Claire Redfield, the sister of Chris. A good present to you, and a cute outfit, kick zombies along side Chris and Leon, who replaces Barry. '''Unlock: '''Load a save data from Resident Evil: One More Day. You must active it at the cheats menu, and only you can play with it in missions. '''Abilities: '''Barry is replaced by Leon﻿. Claire uses her CODE: Veronica's outfit. Handgun is replaced by a Gattling Gun with unlimited ammo. Bosses' life is very short. Jill - "Who I am?. I'm Claire?" Unleashed Jill The ultimate suit to destroy your enemies. Unleash your power as the power that fluids in Jill's body and Rebbeca's soul. '''Unlock: '''Unlock all the outfits (excepting Master of unlocking) and earn A rank in Mercenaries Finale. Get all the thropies and beat the game at all dificulties. '''Note: Automatically unlocked beginning a new game. '''Abilities: '''Unlimited Rocket Launcher, Unlimited Laser Gun, Unlimited Grenade Launcher and Unlimited Missile Launcher unlocked. Jill starts every mission with unlimited life, and he turns powerful (she haves ultra-speed and fast shotting blue fire blast that replaces his handgun). Jill - "Thanks for playing. You're cute and awesome." Jill - "...Umm..." Jill - "The end is the beginning of a new being." ﻿ Category:Outfits Category:Anotherplay2011 Category:Games